The Same Old Going
by Mitsurausu
Summary: High school is the time in anyone's life where the first permanent lessons are learned and self-discovery is inevitable. Almost like magic, when the Saffron High School Anime Club hits the scene, all sorts of strange happenings will test their patience. But that doesn't begin to touch the dozens of members of the SHS student body who really don't know what's coming to them.


**A/N : Uhhh. So no, obviously, RCL isn't cancelled. But I figured that since it's my first day of school, I'll publish this one before finishing Chapter 3! Thus, we have this. Welcome to TSOG! Now, obviously, this is a Pokemon High School AU. But I can't even begin to exaggerate exactly how massive it is, and the millions of things that are planned to happen in it. Some of them will be based off my own experiences in high school-others will be purely fictitious. But I believe that adds to the believability of the whole thing. Now. There's quite a bit of lore that I feel like should be explained here..even still, it'll all be in future chapters. Everything is connected in this AU. Watch. I bet you don't believe me. There's going to be a ton of characters, too.**

 **But mostly, the ships. That's what you're all here for, right? ...Yes. This will be a romance fanfiction. But I'm telling you now that many of the ships you'll find here are unconventional and hellishly obscure-and some of them we made up on the spot for the sake of it. You will find BrendanxWally. That's not even a question-that's one of the building grounds of the whole fanfiction. But...otherwise, I'm keeping everything else a secret. That's the catch to reading this fanfiction to begin with: open-mindedness with ships. There will be a few popular ones in here...but. Mostly ones I made up.**

 **Another thing of note is that this thing will contain a heckton of alternative character interpretations, such as their gender identity, states of mental health, ages, last names, and their familial relationships with other characters. It is all going to be elaborated on, I promise. Thus, you'll just have to humor me. For now. And if you hate it later on, you can't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Anyway, that should be it for all the base explanations...so with that out of the way, did I mention this fanfiction is a massive collaboration of the members of Cafe Hell? It is! So many headcanons and events and pairings were contributed by my friends Kai and Jester. So they get a huge portion of the credit for this monstrosity. After all, they helped breathe life into something I'm simply writing. And here I am, to share it with the world. At the very least, if I keep a solid update schedule.**

 **Though without further adieu, I hope you have fun reading it.**

 **Naturally, the s/o's go to Kalkiru for being awesome, and the absent Jester, who doesn't have an FFNet account.**

* * *

 ** _Well, Wally_** refused to see today ending as anything short of awful. New school, as a first-or rather, a shift next door from the "esteemed" Saffron Middle-and secondly, a not-so-subtle lack of clue what's going on and what he is to do today. As easily remedied as that would be with a simple look at the paper crumpled in his hands, he'd rather get lost in the mess known as his thoughts, think now, and solve later.

Is his hair too messy? Or any moreso than usual? Is his vision 20/20 as always or does he need new glasses? Is the car real dirty on the outside or just a small bit? When was the last time Eru washed it anyway? Would people even care if he pulled up in a dirty car? Mom and Dad made it seem so. But to be fair, they said he'd get shoved into a locker in middle school and that never happened.

Still. Wally didn't want to draw any negative attention whatsoever on the first day. That would only spiral out of hand, become worse later, especially with his inevitable mistakes that he'll be making. That in mind, he figures that perfection is the only viable solution-and one he intended to grasp to its full degree, and no less.

He's exhausted, as well. To stack that with his own lack of situation-based knowledge is a disaster waiting to happen, and he's decided to fully allow this travesty. If only because now, they're too close to the school for him to sleep in the car...or take a "sick day".

As some sort of preemptive strike for their first meeting, Clemont decided they'd all watch Sword Art Online (of all the things?) as Anime Club's week's homework. And as luck would have it, Wally absolutely forgot to finish it up until the last possible day. While for shame, however, he figured he just wouldn't mention it-otherwise he'd get backlash from the supposed "leader".

Which was never fun, mind.

The cars whir by with a characteristic sound only processed when tired, obnoxious but just so, instead filing the boy with anxiety not prior read by his own mental sensor. The sporadic manner of it, in any case. In an effort to break the prolonged silence, Wally speaks, throat barely rejecting the sudden use.

"Eru."

The older male raises his head, in some sort of intense headspace far from his younger brother, barely mumbling a "hm?" at the other's choked speech. Wally had a tendency to break into words like that, it was nothing new, but it still caught him off guard every time. When he turns back, Wally seems to be in thought.

He honestly hasn't considered what he wants to follow that up with. With some difficulty, he makes it up on the spot.

"C-could you turn the AC off..? It's cold."

Oh; it is. Moreso than it already was outside-hopefully it would get warmer later, when the sun came out-so he's not technically lying, but the made-up nature of his sentence makes it hard for even him to believe it.

With the smallest frown of a semblance of pity, Eru turns the dial.

* * *

 ** _There wasn't_** a crowd in front of the building like there would've been at the middle school, that was Wally's first clue that everything was going to change.

His second was his inability to find his friends once he even crossed the threshold into the place. No, of course what found him first was trouble. In the first main hallway lined with blue lockers was what had to be some five or six upperclassmen, of which Wally had no intention of engaging. Standing out, however, are the two literally standing.

It's the fact that Wally begins to powerwalk that really seals his fate.

"Shit-shit! UuuuAAAGH I can taste it!"

Now while the green-haired boy didn't want to guess what they were talking about, in fact he wanted to escape these guys as fast as possible, it doesn't take a very difficult observation. He ducks his head.

"Nonono dude you're makin' a _fuckin'_ mess! Pinch your nose! h-"

"Stop _touching_ me-! Go get a _napkin_! Ugh-"

Well, they're rowdy. That's the first thing he notices about the two, the second being their really _striking_ eyes. They're hard to miss, honestly, and with more nervousness growing inside of him he tries with all of his available might to shuffle away. _Except_... A loud crash signals the squeal of a cry in pain that comes from Wally, currently smashed up against a locker. His body is wracked with soreness now..and even more anxiety when he sees just who is at fault.

One of the males from before, having outright plowed into him in their frantic scramble for napkins. When Wally looks at their face, he's in a mix of agitation and shock...and maybe there's tears in his eyes, why wouldn't there be? But it's their _own_ expression that makes him really freak out. More _surprise_ than he could ever imagine, their ceaseless grin having died off-not wanting to cause more of an issue than he already has, Wally bolts away without a single word.

Behind him is a singular shout:

"...holy _shit_ , man! You coulda hurt him!"

Wally's left almost praying that it isn't towards himself.

When he feels the others are out of earshot( _eyeshot?_ ) he takes the second to pause and wipe the tears out of his purple eyes, sighing away his shaky breath. That was fine. He'll probably never see those guys again, and thus this would never have to be an issue.

 _Now_. To find his friends. He straightens his cardigan. Though the "club" never really cared about any sort of neatness, he figured on a day like today he may as well be presentable... _if_ he knew where they were, anyway. He'd be certain they were in a group already(as usual, he'd gotten to school early, not wanting to miss finding a spot in their latest prison)-y'know, if they were even there, being that Tierno was the sort to crash in at 8:30 exactly when the bell was ringing and cruise by his locker faster than anyone's done homework at 7:40. It's just how his friends are.

Clemont, however, was exactly the opposite. He could be the first person in the school on the right days, and others he was showing up at 6:30 before most teachers even arrived. Wally never really figured out why, exactly, but the blonde would always blame it on his sister needing to show up early for whatever extra-curriculars they had in elementary. Not like Wally had any idea, that was the sort of thing he never bothered with. So he couldn't figure that out, but when said and done, the other was usually playing on his 3DS somewhere in the back of science class.

So that's what he'd look for. The science cla-

"Wally! You're here!"

...evidently, they all had the same idea.

He flinches at the call of his name, the simple second it takes to process the voice making all the difference. It's Clemont. Accompanied by Trevor(and he can see Max in the distance, at his locker). Naturally, he hadn't even had to look for them at all, instead being found..something he can greatly appreciate, at any rate. So without further adieu, he grins, waving.

"...yyyyep! Thought I'd um...beat the crowd, really..."

".. _oh_! Oh yeah, same. Got a nice table in the cafeteria, Ash showed me around a little. Beat everyone else to it, Tierno holding the base, it's all good."

You know, for a simple spot to sit, he's really proud of it. That and... _the base_. Really? Wally stifles the smallest laugh in history. "...aah, so you left him _alone_ there. Right?"

This seems to cause a pause in Clemont, he takes a second to adjust his glasses and sigh, "I didn't feel like eating, so I went to my locker, that's all. Trevor just followed me because we were in the middle of an _engaging_ discussion about-oh! Right. Wally, what'd _you_ think of SAO?"

...Wally won't lie, especially not to Clemont. "...it was... _okay_. I mean, I liked the last anime way better. Ending was pretty bad." Or in other words, this was the _last_ time they let lemonhead pick the shows. Honestly, he'd rather Trevor do it next time..but knowing him, he'd pick something long and obnoxious like Conan that'd take them _six years_ to finish, school and all in the middle. In any case, he'd rather they watch something short and sweet, like-

"Really? I liked it, I think you just didn't pay enough attention. Maybe you should watch some of it again-"

Quickly, quickly! "... _no_ , no. It's just my tastes, that's all. I'm sure Trevor liked it." Realizing on the instant that he completely roped information that may not even be factual into his argument, Wally hastily appends, "...- _did_ you like it, Trevor?"

That'll do. While he expected a piercing stare of injustice from the redhead, what he got was the exact opposite, an excited smile. Something he supposed the other boy was lucky for being able to manage this early in the morning. Though at least that meant he could expect Trevor's answer of: "..yes! I mean... more than you, I think, but I'm still kinda iffy on the ending tooooo-?" Which is punctuated with a questioning look at Clemont-Wally assumes, vying for his approval.

The blonde simply shakes his head, shrugging. "I was trying to tell him earlier that he was wrong, but whatever. I don't think you guys will even listen to me, so."

Well he isn't wrong, that's for sure. Wally rubs the back of his neck, the veering Clemont off the topic he _knows_ is coming game rather weak today. When he opens his mouth to speak, it's seconds late, as Clemont immediately segues into his next available conversational trap: "... _that said_ , what should we watch nex-"

"Oh hi Wally! You guys didn't tell me he was here!"

... _safe_. And by _Tierno_ , no less. Prepared for socializing, Wally equips his best smile, meaning to make his obvious point. However interrupted it may be by, who else.

"...Tierno! I thought you were holding down base!" Oh, Clemont. How sorely mistaken you are, it seems. Wally watches the two, waiting for the argument to unfold.

"... _What base_?"

 _There it is._

Clemont's _**face**_. Shame on the green-haired boy for laughing somewhat, but his look of utter distaste is hilarious. Wally swallows the laugh to the best of his ability, but the mischief hanging in his gaze is unmistakable.

The blonde is definitely torn between snapping Wally a look and having Tierno's head...and seems to settle on the latter, gesturing broadly with his skinny arms. To what, only he'll ever know.

"...The. Lunch table? You know, the one I told you to watch so we don't lose it?"

Whereas Trevor's helpless watch flits from person to person, Tierno can only manage a look of shock and amusement. The table...he shrugs.

"...did you? I wasn't listening. You started talking about _Attack on Titan_ so I figured it was high time I _spaaaaced_ out." Even despite the casual nature of which this statement is said, Tierno rubs the back of his neck apologetically.

Funnily enough, Wally can relate. But by a stroke of a miracle, Clemont drops it-not without a defeated groan, however.

"...rude. _God_. I was trying to find us a squad hangout, but evidently that's not gonna happen-"

This time it's Max that pops out of nowhere. He slides in from the small opening in their conversational circle, the shortest of them all. Despite his age, his intelligence was phenomenal, and having a summer birthday only made his predicament...worse, if such a word could describe it. He fell in at a solid twelve years of age, and still managed to be the only one in the clique that could properly argue Clemont out. As famed, he cuts in.

"Clemont. I don't think it'll matter. Those tables will have all different people at lunch-this is just the breakfast crowd."

As if to drive that home, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Awaiting a rebuttal, the three groupies on ceremony simply turned to their self-proclaimed leader. And, shockingly, he had none. Clemont simply shook his head, shrugging. "...Yeah? _Yeah_. I _guess_. As long as we get a lunch table we can um. Find a morning hangout."

Another point for Max, really. The conversation looped tightly as the blue-haired male responded with, "Yes. Preferably...in the hallway. Away from the upperclassmen...? Near our lockers. What's you guy's lockers? Where are they?"

Wally is hard-pressed to follow the six million hand gestures the boy makes as he speaks, so with that, he simply breathes out, slumping over. At least now, they could figure out the ways to get the most hang-out time from their high school escapades.

 _However._

"I-Didn't get mine yet. They um. Gave them out at orientation?" Oh yes, the freshman meeting Wally quite _conveniently_ missed...or rather, _avoided_ , being that it was some eighty degrees outside and apparently games were involved. And there were fewer things Wally hated more than athletics...and the people who _oh-so_ faithfully defended them.

 _But that was neither here nor there._

Max sideeyes him. "uh. Yeah. You're gonna get one of the leftover ones now...Right Clemont? Trevor? Tierno? You guys got yours?"

The idea of having a locker near the upperclassmen freaked Wally out, naturally...he recalls with a shudder the commotion of not every half an hour ago. A repeat of that would be _downright_ awful. But rightfully, he shuts up. It really is his own fault.

Clemont grins. "537. Don't remember the combination. Trevor's got 538, bought his with mine." The information is delivered almost breakneck. Max joins the other in grinning, too, destroying anything that may have been left from the prior argument. The patch is built so seamlessly that Wally still feels the whiplash.

"Alright! I got 510! We're close by!"

One would almost think they struck _gold_ , it made them so happy. Tierno simply shrugs, mumbling his lack of remembrance of the whole thing. So that's that-but one more thing. Strangely, it's _Trevor_ that pipes up finally, stopping his gaze at Max. And his question is a golden one: "..mmm. Homerooms? What do you guys have?"

If it's going by last name, Wally can make a near certain guess who has which room with whom. As always, Wally Mitsuru will only share his with Max Misato..and for certain, they'll be seated next to each other. Trevor Toroba will be with Tierno Tiel, no problem. And if they're lucky, Clemont Shitoron will be with them too-but there were a ton of students, and this was unlikely. Thus...

"Max and I have uh... room 116, yep." Wally cocks his head, blinking. "...ffforgot the teacher, though." Naturally. He'll just have to find out when he gets there.

Clemont frowns. "...well. I'm with Ash at least. But not really anyone else. I'm with Hikami."

 _That_ confirms one of Wally's simple suspicions. Last but not least, however, are the two tubular T's.

"Ohh. Man! I'm in uh...shoot... 147. With Mr. Yuuki. But it's a fun homeroom I hear so..." Trevor's voice drops several measures in volume mid-sentence, unsure of his call. At least the most important information got out, because Tierno quickly interjects,

"Aw yeah! Same! Got each other again, Trev!"

The smaller boy only offers a smile and a nod. He's used to this, from their middle school escapades. But Clemont being there with them like he had been that one year would've been nice...

There were just simply too many students. And when Wally looks out over the entryway, this much is evident. Several more had made their way into the school.

He wanted to hang out with his friends longer...but just the same, the bell to homeroom tolling would still be just fine. When they began to chat among themselves, Wally faded out of the conversation. Something about the summer, probably. He wouldn't be surprised. Which meant he didn't have a place in the conversation, he didn't...do anything of any _real_ importance.

Yet when he does zone back in, it's upon hearing a key word- _convention_. Immediately his head turns. It's Clemont speaking. Why were they talking about conventions?

"...well. I was looking around for any spring cons, right? And there's this random weekend in April. I was thinking we could all go! It would be fun." He says this with an air of pride-obviously rather proud of his find. Trevor would argue that he had every right to be, probably, and others would simply nod in agreement..maybe. Nonetheless, it's valuable information just the same. Heck, even Max seems excited.

And he didn't even go to their last convention, being that he was far too young. If Wally recalls properly, that was in seventh grade, back when times were simpler and they weren't really _Anime Club_ so much as a group of silly teenagers that liked to watch shows in a language they didn't understand.

As Clemont gives the details, the supposed turnout is unanimous. Of course, barring any parental permission-Wally was entirely sure he'd be there, and Tierno didn't give it a second thought. Max would need to do some pleading, that is for certain. And Trevor...? Well, with a ride, there was _certainly_ a way. Sure, they'd all need a parent or two to do the... _whatever_ guardians are supposed to do. But surely at least one of their certified adults would be on the whole thing.

The bell finally rings, and with it Wally finds that now he has at least _one more thing_ to look forward to as the year will progress. The Equinox Festival, a convention that would just as surely be a throwback to middle school as it will be one of the most fun weekends he's had in a long time. But all of that aside. With their glum understanding smiles, the Anime Club splits, off to find the various classes they'd make their homerooms. The green-haired boy hopes that he shares classes with them.

Wordlessly, Max follows, the hunt for Room 116 kicking right off into full swing.


End file.
